Amor por acaso
by x- Natsumi Tomoe-x
Summary: [U.A] A pequena Konoha tem agora mais uma moradora, Huyga Hinata. Reencontros, risos, confusoes e muito esporte. Falta algo? Que tal uma pitada de amor acidental? [SasuXSaku,HinXNaru,GaaXIno,ShikaXTema,TenXNeji]
1. I Uma nova vizinha

**Disclaimer: **Morte declarada a Kishimoto enquato Gaara e Shikamaru não forem meus ù.ú!

Yoo \o! Essa é a minha 1º fic (quer dizer, eu ajudei indiretamente a Fic da minha miga Ika, Copa do Mundo Nin) e espero que gostem . Casais, os de sempre:

**Naru x Hina / Gaara x Ino / Shika x Tema / Tenten x Neji / Sasu x Saku**

Agora as legendas :

- õ.o Eu disse, agora, as legendas!

- Ô produção, cadê a plakinha u.u?

- Olha para cima baka!

Um outdoor enorme bem encima da lily - A bem... então tah o.o ... – Lily sai de cena mas o outdoor cai em cima dela

Bom, é isso. Espero que aproveitem X.X

**Legenda:**

Lily baka lily baka lily baka – Narração

- lily baka lily baka lily baka - Fala

_Lily-baka Lily-baka _ _Lily-baka _– FlashBack ou pensamentos.

( Lily-baka lily-baka lily-baka) - Meus comentários de inutilidade pública

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I**

**Uma nova vizinha**

Era fim de verão e logo as folhas secas de outono poderiam ser vistas na pequena cidade de Konoha. Era domingo, ultimo dia de descanso antes de se começar mais um ano letivo. Poderia ser mais um dia normal, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe...

- Otou-san , tem certeza que foi boa idéia nos mudar em pleno domingo ás 6h da manhã õ.o? - A menina de olhos perolados e cabelo curto encarava seu pai com um olhar interrogativo, enquanto carregava algumas caixas onde se via escrito "Hinata".

- Essa também não foi minha primeira escolha mas, fazer o quê? A transportadora só tinha hora para hoje... Ah, Hinata, quando terminar ajude seu primo á trazer as coisas dele sim?

- Ha-hai otou-san.

A menina voltou a suas tarefas e levou todas as suas caixas para a sua nova casa. Hyuga Hinata tinha 15 anos agora. Até os seus 9 anos, ela morou em Konoha. Mas seu pai recebeu uma oferta de emprego em Tókio e eles tiveram que se mudar, deixando para trás amigos e parentes. Agora ela finalmente retornara e ainda tinha esperanças de achar suas velhas amigas: Haruno Sakura, Mitashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari.

- Minna... eu estou de volta... – disse surrando sem conseguir esconder um semblante de felicidade em seu rosto.

Ao entrar em casa ela encontra sua irmão mais nova Hanabi (é esse o nome dela o.o?) andando com uma caixa onde tinha louça de olhos fechados de sono indo em direção ao quarto.

- Hanabi-chan, aí é o quarto do Otou-san. A cozinha fica para lá!

- Hai – Ela diz bocejando e dessa vez vai para o banheiro

- Hanabi–chan, por ai não n.n – Hinata vai de encontra a Hanabi antes que ela jogasse a caixa na privada e desse descarga.

------------------ 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, não acredito que tem gente fazendo tanto barulho ás 6h da manhã ò.ó. Será que não sbaem que É MUITO CEDOOOOO? – Uma menina de cabelos róseos e orbes esmeralda virava-se inquieta em sua cama, incomodada pelo barulho que seus novos vizinhos faziam.

Haruno Sakura se levantou da cama, desistindo de tentar voltar a dormir e foi até a janela ver quem seria os novos bakas, digo, vizinhos. Já fazia quase 4 meses que não tinha vizinho e ela já havia acostumado com tanta tranqüilidade. Sakura ficou observando o caminhão e depois para todos os integrantes que apareciam para descarregar-lo. Ela tinha avistado uma menininha que em vez de pegar as caixas pegava os gnomos que haviam no jardim, um homem de uns 40 anos, um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade de cabelos compridos preso num rabo de cavalo e logo depois uma garota de cabelos curtos, também da mesma idade. Sakura não sabia o porque, mas esta ultima lhe havia chamado mais atenção do que os outros, talvez por ter vistos seus olhos perolados, talvez pelo jeito tímido que aparentava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Já eram 2h da tarde. O caminhão havia ido embora e só sobraram as caixas no jardim. Quanto a Sakura, bem, esta estava um tanto quanto ocupada tentando achar em qual das pilhas de roupas ou livros estaria seu skate dessa vez. Foi quando ouviu alguém embaixo de sua janela gritando que nem uma desesperada seu nome:

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- QUE FOI INO PORQUINHA?

- VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO?

- JÁ VOU, DEXA SÓ EU ACHAR MEU SKATE!

- PUTZ, VOCÊ PERDEU ELE DENOVO? – gota

- HAI n.n... VAI INDO QUE A GENTE DE ENCONTRA NO LUGAR DE SEMPRE...

- YOSHI! – A menina de cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos celeste sai andando em seu skate . Sakura observa ea até esta sumir de vista.

- Ok. Agora... onde você estará meu amiguinho o.ó? – Sakura encara a bagunça de seu quarto.

Só depois de uma meia hora ela acha ele e sai correndo porta afora com o skate já no pé. Mas ela ainda teve tempo de passar devagar pela fachada de seu vizinho. Foi lá que ela avistou a mesma menina de mais cedo. Elas se encaram um pouco enquanto Sakura passava com o skate. Foi aí que ela se lembrou que estava atrasada e saiu correndo. Mas sem antes dizer um pequeno "Yo" e acenar para a menina, que retribuiu.

----------------

Hinata estava em seu quarto abrindo as caixas e relembrando momentos de quando vivia em Konoha. Ela já havia terminado de arrumar quase tudo. Agora só faltava uma caixa apenas, onde estavam seus livros. Ao abrir a caixa ela se depara com uma foto com 5 menininhas em torno de 9 anos brincando de pega-pega, ou pelo menos parecia. Hinata se lembrava muito bem desse dia.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura e Ino se provocavam como sempre,Temari assistia de camarote e Tenten pedia pela milésima vez para a Hinata lhe emprestar sua boneca preferida. _

_- TESTUDA!_

_- PORQUINHAAAA..._

_- EEEE? AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER! – Ino pega um copo de suco e joga na Sakura que desvia mas o suco acaba molhando (nããão, secando ¬¬'') Temari._

_- INOOOOO, AGORA EU TE PEGO Ò.Ó! – Temari começa a correr atrás da Ino que se esconde atrás da Sakura, o que não ajuda muito. Agora eram duas as meninas perseguidas por Temar. Já Tenten aproveitou um momento de descuido de Hinata e pegou sua boneca. Logo as duas também estavam correndo. Foi nesse exato momento que a mãe de Sakura apareceu com a cÂmera na mão e achando aquela cena tão "fraternal" resolve tirar uma foto como lembrança de como elas se gostavam. Apesar de a situação não ser realmente essa, elas eram grandes amigas. _

_**Fim flashback**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eaí minna, gostaram? Espero que sim! Já vou avisando que o 2º cap. Já está em andamento e logo logo ela vai ser atualizada! **

**Ah, e deixem rewins onegai TT**


	2. II Encontro acidental

**Disclaimer: **Morte declarada a Kishimoto enquato Gaara e Shikamaru não forem meus ù.ú!

**Yoo o! Olha quem voltou!**

**Arigatô a todos que deixaram seus comentários . Sem delongas...**

**Legendas **:

Lily chega olhando para a cima mas não vê nada – E agora, as legendas!

- Ô produção, e o outdoor u.u?

-A verba acabou!

- ¬¬... eu mereço!– Uma lousinha ambulante atropela lily e manda ela longe

- X.X, EU EXIGO UM PLANO DE SAUDE DESCENTE! – voa longe

**Legenda:**

Lily baka lily baka lily baka – Narração

- lily baka lily baka lily baka - Fala

_Lily-baka Lily-baka __Lily-baka _– FlashBack ou pensamentos.

( Lily-baka lily-baka lily-baka) - Meus comentários de inutilidade pública

OBS: Half-pipe – Aquelas rampas de skate em forma de U

O street a qual me refiro é usar corrimões, bancos, muros etc. como pista!

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**II**

**Encontro acidental**

Hinata descia as escadas tranqüilamente. Ela resolveu andar um pouco pela cidade com seus patins. Já fazia tempo e provavelmente a cidade mudara muito mas mesmo assim ela queria sair daquela casa por um tempo. Foi quando ela encontrou seu primo, Hyuga Neji .

- Neji-nii-san, precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

- Ie. – Neji repara nos patins pendurados nas costas de sua prima – Vai sair?

- Hai, quero dar uma olhada na cidade. Quer vir também?

- ... – ele olha para seu quarto ainda bagunçado e se volta para a prima – Hai. È melhor do que arrumar toda aquela bagunça ú.u...

- ''...

Ambos descem as escadas. Enquanto Hinata colocava seus patins, Neji foi até a garagem para buscar sua mountain bike. Eles se encontraram já na calçada e juntos começaram a andar pela cidade. Os dois eram bons esportistas e sabiam muitas manobras. Ora era Hinata pulando bancos de praça, ora era Neji descendo por corrimões. Até que eles começaram a apostar corrida. Os dois eram muitos bons mas Neji estava na frente por centímetros. Foi quando avistaram no fim da rua uma descida enorme. Nenhum deles tiveram dúvidas e logo estavam a mais de 100km/h naquela descida.

**----------------**

- Minnaaaaaa, eu chegueeeeei – Sakura chegava apressada. Ela se dirigia a 3 garotas que estavam sentadas em um banco.

- ALELUIA TESTUDA! – Disse Ino mais do que impaciente

- DO QUÊ VOCÊ ME CHAMOU PORQUINHA? – veinha latejando

- TES-TU-DA u.u – provocava Ino

- Yare, yare. Já sabemos do que ela te chamou Sakura! Agora dá para a gente ir logo õ.o? – Uma garota de cabelos preso em dois coques de cor chocolate se levantava já pronta para sair dali.

- Aaaaa Tenten T.T, é tão divertido ver essas duas! – Dessa vez era uma loira com 4 pequenos rabos de cavalo.

- Temari ¬¬... XIU - replicou Sakura

Sakura resolveu ignorar a cara fingida de ofendida de Temari e logo as 4 andavam em direção a um lugar que tinha uma enorme placa com os dizeres: Ichiraku Skateplace. Aquele era considerado o templo de skatistas, patinadores e ciclistas. Lá havia todo tipo de pistas e rampas. De todos os tipos e gostos.As meninas sempre acabavam chamado uma certa atenção por causa de suas habilidades. Enquanto Tenten arrasava no Half-Pipe, Ino e Sakura sempre competiam nas pistas e Temari dava um show a parte no street. Eram poucos os experientes como ela naquelas pistas já que aquele lugar havia sido inaugurado a apenas um ano e muitos ainda eram novatos. Mas elas já praticavam desde os 11!

**Passada 1h mais ou menos...**

- Minna, eu vou comprar uns refrigerantes! Alguém quer? – Disse Tenten descendo da rampa.

- EEEEEEEEEEU o/ - gritaram em uníssomo todas.

- Yare. Mas não vai ser eu que vai pagar todos ú.u

- TTTT AAAAAA!

- ¬¬ por acaso eu tenho cara de banco?

- Aham o.o – provocou Temari.

- A sério? Então acho que eu posso cobrar juro por todos os empréstimos que eu fiz com juros não é mesmo D? – cara maligna.

- U.u estraga prazer!

Tenten recolheu o dinheiro e se dirigia ao outro lado da rua para comprar refri numa pequena barraquinha de ramen que também se chamada de Ichiraku. Foi quando ela estava atravessando a rua ela nota 2 pessoas descendo a rua. (a ladeira era naquela mesma rua. Mas ela estava já na parte reta. Entendeu? Não? Nem eu o.o'') Tenten não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Tirando ela e suas amigas, quase mais ninguém conseguia descer aquela ladeira sem se esborrachar antes do final. Ela percebeu que era um menino numa bike e uma garota com patins. Desviavam de buracos e pessoas facilmente e ambos já estavam chegando ao final sem sequer um arranhaozinho. Foi quando ela notou que ela estava parada no meio da rua BEM NO CAMINHO DAQUELES DOIS! E para piorar a situação, o menino não percebeu que ela estava la pois estava com a cabeça virada para trás. Já não dava mais tempo de sair correndo. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e esperou a pior trombada da vida dela. As meninas também assistiam estáticas.

- TENTEN! – gritaram as 4 em uníssomo

Tenten também pode ouvir um NEJI-NII-SAN, provavelmente daquela garota que o acompanhava.

5...4...3...2...1

Tenten estava com os olhos extremamente fechados. Ela esperou mas nada aconteceu. O máximo que aconteceu foi uma rajada fortíssima de vento passando pelo seu rosto e barulho de rodas girando. Foi quando Tenten abriu seus olhos e percebeu que estava intacta. Ela olhou para frente e ela pode ver o rosto do tal garoto se distanciando olhando para trás, mais especificamente, para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram e Tenten não pode deixar de reparar nos orbes perolados que ele tinha. Involuntariamente seu rosto corou. Mas não por muito tempo.  
Por ter ficado olhando para trás por tanto tempo, Neji não viu o buraco, ou melhor, a cratera que tinha na sua frente e o tombo foi inevitável.

- Aaaaaaa gomenasai, gomenasai, gomensai! – Tenten corria, e logo atrás as menina, até ele, que tinha se estatelado no chão. – Gomenasai , foi tudo culpa minha! – Tenten tentava ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Ie, foi minha culpa também. Eu não estava olhando para frente, nem antes, nem depois... –

- Neji –nii-san, eu te avisei! Você esta bem? - Foi quando Tenten reparou na outra garota. Tinha olhos perolados e cabelos curtos e também utilizava patins. Por algum motivo ela lhe parecia extremamente familiar.

Logo veio as outras 3 gritando que nem desesperadas.

- TENTEEEEEEN, VOCÊ TAH VIVA! – Disse Ino pulando em cima da Tenten que escorregou e ambas caíram no chão.

- SUA LOUCA, O QUE EU DEU EM VOCÊ PARA FICAR PARADA QUE NEM UMA TONTA NO MEIO DA RUA Ò.Ó ! – Berrava Temari no ouvido de Tenten.

- ¬¬'' é bom saber que você se preocupa com meu estado...

- Ano, ELE esta vivo õ.o? – Dessa vez foi Sakura que, atrás de Tenten, apontava para Neji que ainda se encontrava estatelado no chão.

- Vivo sim, agora, intacto i.i... Você consegue se levantar? – Disse Tenten que oferecia a mão a ele, que aceitou e conseguiu se levantar. Por incrível que pareça, ele estava sem nenhum ferimento grave. Apenas alguns arranhões.

- Arigato...

- Aaaaa, gomenasai denovo! Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para me desculpar...

- Já disse que está tudo bem u.u – Neji já estava levantando a bike que parecia ter estragado mais do que o próprio dono.

- Otou-san vai te matar o.o – Finalmente Hinata se pronunciara.

- ¬¬ Não acredito... To ferrado!

- o.o Se quiser eu concerto, eu sei dessas coisas. Sou sempre eu que arrumo dessas quatro ú.u... e DE GRAÇA – Disse virando para as 4.

- A Tenten . Você sabe que não se deve envolver dinheiro com a nossa amizade neeeeh o/ - disse Ino na cara de pau.

- ¬¬'' depende, Depois da vigésima vez no mesmo mês a coisa começa a ficar complicada não é mesmo u.u? A, e falando nisso, -se vira para Neji e Hinata – Eu sou Mitashi Tenten, prazer. – _Se bem que depois dessa, dizer prazer seja meio... inapropriado u.u..._

- Prazer Mitashi Tenten. – Disse Hinata. – _Mitashi Tenten... Mitashi Tenten... Mitashi Tenten..._

5 Minutos depois...

- MITASHI TENTEN O.O? ENTÃO, ENTÃO, ENTÃO... VOCÊS SERIAM POR ACASO, HARUNO SAKURA, YAMANAKA INO E SABAKU NO TEMARI ? – Disso hinata apontando para elas respectivamente, assustando a todos até mesmo seu primo, que nunca vira ela se alterar tanto.

- Co-como você sabe O.o? – disse Sakura sem entender nada.

- E-eu sou a Hinata, Hyuga Hinata –disse apontando para si.

5 minutos depois... (XDD, tão parecendo o Naruto e sua "geniosa" percepção)

- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA o.O? – todas pulam em cima de Hinata, que por estar de patins se desequilibra e cai.

- X.X isso dóóóói – Disse enquanto era sufocada por todas.

Passado todos os abraços, sufocamentos, escorregadas, gritaria e assim por diante, Hinata finalmente consegue se levantar. Ela explica que tinha se mudado naquele mesmo dia e Sakura entende o porque de achar sua vizinha tão familiar. Afinal, era a própria Hinata mas como elas mudaram muito, nenhuma delas se reconheceram (olha a percepção de Naruto de novo ai gente!). Mas como tudo que é bom acaba...(Principalmente quando é 3h da manhã, vc escrevendo uma fic e seu estoque de refri acaba! U.u)

- Gomen, demo nós precisamos ir antes que otou-san brigue com a gente – disse Hinata se referindo a ela e a seu primo.

- T.T AAAAAAAAAAAAA – as 4 com olhar de cãozinho abandonado

- Gomenasai minna n.n... Mas...a gente é vizinha neh Sakura? E pelo que vocês disseram nós estamos na mesma escola!

- ÉÉÉÉ! Pelo menos vamos ter o que fazer durante as aulas - Dizia Ino

- ¬¬ E por que você não pode prestar atenção na aula em vez de pedir para mim te ajudar 1 dia antes da prova Ino? – Revidava Sakura.

- Porque você é minha amiga do peito e você não me deixaria na mão?

- Nãããão. É porque eu sou obrigada se não quiser perder meu skate ¬¬...

- n.n a, aquilo foi um acaso a parte Sakura-chan...

- Mais precisamente 27 casos a parte ¬¬

- NA verdade foram 28 o.o – Disse Tenten se intrometendo na conversa.

- Eu achava que foram 29! – Comentou Temari. – Bom, esquece isso e vamos logo porque eu ainda tenho que enfrentar meu "maninho" estressado perguntando onde eu estava.

- u.u... como você agüenta aquele mala do Gaara?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu te aguento Ino D...

- T.T magooei.

E assim foram todas para suas respectivas casas se prepararem para o dia seguinte. (Devo enfatizar o quanto felizes, alegres e saltitantes ¬¬?)

**OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo **

Aaaaaaa, eu consegui! Eu consegui, eu consegui, eu consegui!  
Nhaaa, esse capitulo eu consegui fazer maior! Gomen se ainda estiver curto! Mas conforme o tempo talvez eu consigua fazer capítulos maioroes...

E gomen também pelo finalzinho u.u. A criatividade saiu e foi dar uma volta. É que eu já sei o que escrever no cap. III mas eu não queria colocar muitos acontecimentos nos capítulos ... Mania minha...

Minna, vocês me fizeram tãão feliz com as reviews! Não sabia que iam gostar dela tanto (não sabia nem se iam gostar u.u)

reviews:

**Uchiha Sakurinha**: o Sério que você achou ela legal? Arigato arigato arigato! Nhaaa, o cap.I ficou curto emsmo porque eu só queria dar uma introdução em toda a história!

**Dark Neko: **Eu te avisei do II cap hehehehehe n.n... Que bom que você gostou! Kissus

Debizinha: Nhaaa, que bom que você gostou da Hanabi! E pode deixar que sua presença será feita nos próximos caopítulos xDD

Gabi: Olha ai o 2º cap xDD... eu disse que ia atualizar logo ... (eu disse õ.o?) Eu fiquei muuuuito feliz em saber que você vai acompanhar ela o

Hinata Hyuuga xD: - olhinhos brilhando Não posso acreditar que você gostou da fic e até do enredo! Eu vo te um infarte o.º. Pera, eu não posso se não eu não continuou com a fic ºº... eskece o que eu disse kkkk.. E VIVAAAAA, eu acertei o nome da Hanabi xD...

Asteri: Pode deixar que vai ter bastante NejiXTen. ... eu também adoro eles!

Cami Black: Huiahuuiahuiahuia! Baixou a percepção do Naruto nelas! É que elas não se reconheceram porque elas mudaram neh xDD... eu mesma, nem reconheci algumas amigas minhas da infância...PS: Pode deixar que eu não reparei huiauihuia

É isso aí, por hoje, acabou pessual! O próximo cap. Vai demorar uns 3 ou 4 dias porque eu ainda não comecei a escrever mas já tenho todas as idéias na cabeça! Talvez hoje mesmo eu já comece kkk... E no próximo cap. Os lindos, maravilhos e gostosos aparecem ºoº! – desmaia .  
**  
**


	3. III Primeiro dia de aula

**Disclaimer: **Se não querem que Sasuke morra enforcado, é melhor rezarem para que Naruto não seja meu ò.Ó!

**Yoooo, eu finalmente consegui atualizar! Tudo isso graças a minha onee-chan Ika, que ficou enchendo o saco para eu escrever esse capítulo e beta-la.**

E agora – olha para todos os lados procurando algum perigo eminente!

**Piano cai, mas Lily desvia - hahaha, não me pegaram! - navio cai em cima de Lily – x.x**

**Legendas:**

Lily baka lily baka lily baka – Narração

- lily baka lily baka lily baka - Fala

_Lily-baka Lily-baka Lily-baka _– FlashBack ou pensamentos.

( Lily-baka lily-baka lily-baka) - Meus comentários de inutilidade pública

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**III  
****Primeiro dia de aula!**

Hinata acordou demasiadamente cedo no dia seguinte. Mal podia acreditar que no dia anterior havia se mudado e, ao mesmo tempo, reencontrado suas melhores amigas.

Mas não era só isso que tirava seu sono... Ao se mudar para Tóquio, ela foi matriculada em um internato feminino. Agora que voltara, ela estava receosa, afinal, há quantos anos ela não interagia diretamente com... eles? O máximo de contato que teve foi com seu primo Neji, e olhe lá! Realmente ela teria que se controlar para não desmaiar no meio da aula.

Desistiu de voltar a dormir e se levantou. Procurou por seu uniforme no armário e foi tomar banho.

Esse era outro problema, o uniforme. Por que eles insistiam em incluir saia no uniforme feminino? Por que garotas também não poderiam usar calças? Isso não era justo!

Ao sair do banho, encarou o uniforme. Tentava reunir força suficiente para usá-lo o.o'. A blusa social era branca, com um lenço vermelho e preto. Na ponta das mangas, tinham duas listras da mesma cor do lenço, enquanto a saia era totalmente preta.

Por fim, vestiu seu uniforme e desceu para preparar o café. Nada de mais, apenas pão, leite e café para seu pai que logo desceria também.

Entretanto, a figura que surgiu na porta da cozinha poucos minutos depois não foi a dele, e sim de Hanabi que sabe-se lá como foi do seu quarto, passando pelas escadas até a cozinha, tudo de olhos fechados, claro, com alguns tombos inclusos.

- Hanabi-chan, já acordou? O.o

- Hai - disse bocejando e sentando-se na mesa. - Pode deixar que... - boceja - eu mesmo faço meu café... - disse vendo Hinata que se dirigia à geladeira pegar o leite.

- Hanabi-chan, tem certeza? i.i

- Já disse que sim!

- Hanabi-chan... isso não é leite, é o meu celular! n.n" - impedindo sua irmãzinha de jogar seu celular na leiteira para ferver.

Depois de em celular quase ser fervido, o sal ser usado como açúcar e seus patins servirem como xícara (igualzinho a mim!), o café milagrosamente fica pronto e Hinata vai para a escola antes mesmo de Neji acordar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chegando na escola, não se surpreendeu ao perceber que foi uma das primeiras, se não a primeira, a chegar. Ela se dirigiu até um grande quadro de avisos que havia no pátio para verificar em que sala ela estava.

Por sorte, (ou por causa de eu ser a escritora, quem sabe u.u) todas as suas amigas estavam na mesma sala, a 1B, exceto Temari, Tenten e seu primo, que eram um ano mais velhos.

Depois de circular uns 10 min pela escola procurando sua sala, Hinata finalmente a encontra, e adentra timidamente, mesmo sendo a única naquele local.

Ela se senta na última carteira da última fileira, que ficava ao lado da janela (sempre tem uma janela i.i), pois lá ficaria muita bem escondida. Pôs sua mochila no chão e os patins embaixo da carteira (ou vocês acharam que ela estava usando eles até agora? ú.u), pegou seu discman , fechou seus olhos e deixou as batidas serem seus únicos pensamentos.

10 minutos depois, um garoto entra silenciosamente. Ele tinha cabelos castanho-escuro presos num rabo de cavalo, e uma expressão sonolenta no rosto. Sentou-se 2 carteiras à frente da Hyuuga, e lá adormeceu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CRASH**

Era esse o barulho que se ouvia do quarto de Hyuuga Neji. Lá se foi mais um despertador pelos ares. O menino levantou-se vagarosamente, sem nem olhar por onde ia, o que lhe garantiu um encontro com a parede (por que eu adoro fazer eles se estapearem tanto õ.o?).

Ele se dirigiu até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha, e depois já pronto desceu até a cozinha.

Ao chegar, percebeu que já estava tudo arrumado, entretanto sua prima já não se encontrava mais em casa de acordo com que sua outra prima, Hanabi, lhe disse.

- _-.-", ela deve ter madrugado... de novo!_

Ao terminar seu café, pegou sua mochila e saiu, sem antes dar uma olhada na sua bike totalmente amassada, que estava na garagem. Ele ainda não havia mostrado para o seu tio e rezava para que aquela tal garota pudesse consertá-la.

Sem escolha, foi a pé observando as poucas pessoas que andavam a essa hora da manhã pelas ruas, na maioria estudantes. Este andava tranqüilamente com uma típica expressão fria (estaria mais para inverno glacial u.u), até notar que alguém passou correndo ao seu lado, totalmente desesperado.

Espera, era uma menina e... ela parecia muito com a quase vítima de atropelamento de ontem o.õ. Foi aí que passou mais um ser não identificado de cabelos negros em forma de cuia.

- AAAA LEE, ME DEIXAAA! EU SEI IR PARA A ESCOLA SOZINHA! Ò.o

- T.T TENTEN-CHAN, ME DÊ A HONRA DE TE PROTEGER!

- ¬¬ Do quê? Do cachorro do vizinho que você sempre sai correndo quando ele late?

- x.x Ele é assustador!

- ¬¬ Um filhote de poodle? Sei... – Tenten percebe Neji os observando atrás deles com uma bela gota na cabeça – Eeeeeei, você aí – disse, apontando para ele – É, você mesmo, o que quase me atropelou e que eu esqueci o nome! – E Neji, sem ter lugar nenhum para se esconder, começa a se aproximar.

- Tenten-chan, que história é essa ò.o?

- -.- ' Não foi nada. Eu apenas fiquei parada no meio da rua, quase fui atropelada por ele, e no fim foi ele que ficou no chão.

**Gota**

- Yo. – disse Neji sem nenhum rastro de empolgação.

- Yoooo o/... er... qual o seu nome mesmo õ.o?

- Hyuuga Neji. -.-'

- Ah é ó.o... E eu sou Mitsashi Tenten n.n... E esse aqui é Rock Lee.

- Yooo! – pose Nice guy – Então é você que pôs a vida da minha Tenten em perigo ò.ó?

- #¬¬# Lee! Deixa de ser drástico! Você está me envergonhando, sabia -.-? Além do mais ele desviou ta? E outra coisa... EU NÃO SOU SUA ò.o!

- u.u pequenos detalhes, Tenten... E... Ei, cadê ele i.i?

Onde poucos segundos antes estava Neji, agora não tinha nada a não ser oxigênio, gás carbônico, metano... enfim, poluição pura..

- i.i vácuo... EI, NEJI! – a garota gritou no meio da rua e depois correu em direção a ele.

- T.T Tenten-chan não me abandone!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Faltavam apenas 5 min. para a primeira aula e a sala estava lotada. Hinata conversava alegremente com Ino, que sentara ao seu lado.

A sala estava uma bagunça e para variar alguns alunos ainda não haviam chegado. já que a 1º aula seria história com o sensei Kakashi, que tinha fama de atrasado, pelo que Ino contou a Hinata. E Sakura era uma destes...

Quando Hinata indagava-se sobre isso, ela ouviu um grito ensurdecedor vindo do lado de fora da sala, e em seguida entra Sakura com três veias latejando, e logo atrás um certo loirinho de olhos azuis que massageava a cabeça com as mãos.

- T.T Sakura-chan, por que você fez isso?

- ¬¬ Por causa de você, eu me atrasei! Sorte que é o Kakashi! Se eu ficasse do lado de fora... – olhar maligno.

Sakura então nota Hinata e vai de encontro à amiga. – Ohayo Hinata-chan n.n, Ino porquinha ¬¬...

- Testuda. uú

- Sakura-chaaaan, quem é ela o.O? – gritava escandalosamente (essa palavra existe i.i?) apontando para Hinata, que corou com toda a atenção voltada a ela.

- ù.u Naruto, quer parar de gritar! Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, minha amiga de infância.

- Ohayou Hinata-chan o, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor skatista do mundo ;D – pose Nice guy.

**Gota**

- O-ohayou Na-naruto-san.

Naruto fez uma cara feia pelo sufixo tão formal "-san", e pediu que não o chamasse assim, fazendo com que Hinata corasse mais ainda de vergonha.

- Dobe, deixa de ser irritante. ¬¬

Um garoto de olhos cor de ônix e cabelos rebeldes estava atrás de Naruto, e com suas palavras fez o menino pular de susto.

- Aaaaaah, Teme, o que você está fazendo aqui ò.ó?

- ¬¬ Não sei se você percebeu mas... eu estudo aqui, baka u.u.

- Teme u.ú...

- Dobe ù.u...

**Gota**

- Hinata-chan, este é Uchiha Sasuke – Disse Sakura, tentando acabar com o clima antes que aquilo virasse briga... de novo.

- Pra-prazer, Hyuuga Hinata – Ela disse se levantando e o cumprimentando.

- Tsc, será que vocês não podem fazer menos barulho ¬¬'? Desse jeito não dá para dormir... – O mesmo menino que até pouco antes dormia, se levantara e ia na direção do grupinho.

- ¬¬ Deixa de ser fresco, Shikamaru! – Disse Ino.

- u.u Só não respondo porque pensar numa resposta a essa hora da manhã é muito problemático!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os 3 finalmente chegaram a escola e seguiram em direção ao pátio para conferir suas salas, entretanto a muvuca ali estava demais.

- Lee, vai ver em que sala nós estamos!

- O.o Demo... está muito cheio...

- T.T Onegaaaai – olhinhos brilhantes.

Comovido - Tudo por você, Tenten-chan o/ - sai correndo.

- Yeeeeah, isso sempre funciona!

- ¬¬'' _manipuladora! _- pensava Neji.

Logo, Lee é expulso de lá com alguns cortes, roupas rasgadas e desarrumadas igual seu cabelo.

- Tenten-chan, nós estamos no 2ºA!

- E a Temari?

- Er i.i... Não sei!

- Ç.Ç Onegai...

- Yoshi! Qual o problema de um braço quebrado mesmo? – Vai novamente para a confusão.

- Hehehehe!

- ¬¬''_ torturadora... _(hehehe n.n, preciso dizer quem foi?)

Lee volta depois de muito sacrifício, e com um olho roxo.

- Também! XoX

- Arigatou, Lee-kun n.n... Hã, aquela é... TEMARIIII, AQUIIIIII! – Tenten começa a pular acenando com uma mão, tentando chamar a atenção da amiga, que logo avista ela também...

- Yo Tenten-chan! n.n... – Temari se aproxima deles arrastando um menino de olhos verde água e cabelos ruivos que parecia acostumado com aquela tortura matinal.

- n.n'' Temari-chan, porque você está arrastando seu irmão?

- Pra ele não fugir antes da aula começar ¬¬''... – lança um olhar maligno para Gaara, que nem se importa.

Temari olha de Tenten para Lee e depois de Tenten para Neji

- Tenten! Será que você não se contenta com o amor do Lee? – Disse zoando com a cara da amiga.

- #i.i# Te-Temari! Eu não quero o amor do Neji, muito menos o do Lee u.u e... ei, cadê o Neji i.i? – Neji já se distanciava levemente rubro, indo em direção a sua sala. – T.T de novo fomos abandonados!

- Hã?

- Nada não, Temari n.n''... – sai correndo atrás do Neji, seguida por Lee e Temari, esta sem antes deixar de arremessar seu irmão no 1ºB, a sala onde ele ficaria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hahahaha! Mais um capítulo D! Ta certo que eu só consegui atualiza pq a onee-chan ficou pegando no meu pé a semana inteira T.T...**

**Um avisinho:**

_**Talvez eu demore mais para atualizar a fic de agora em diante , pois as minhas aulas vão começar, então vou estudar de manhã na escola e a tarde no cursinho e com isso, ficarei quase sem tempo...**_

**Reviews:**

**Uchiha Sakurinha: **n.n que bom que você está gostando da fic!

**Asteri:** Huiahuiahuia, sabe como é, a percepção do Naruto incorporou todo mundo lá xD... Eu também amo esses enredos com bicicleta, skate, etc... Por isso eu to fazendo essa fic xDD.

**Nakamura Ino: **xDD... eu também amo GaaXIno e NaruXHina! Pode esperar que eles vão ficar juntinhos no final n.n...

**Cami Black: **Que bom que você está curtindo a fic n.n. Quanto ao clima... hehehe, suspense! Ah, e a Tenten também não é nenhuma santinha huiahuiahuia, ou melhor, nenhuma delas é kkk...

**Ika-Chan n.nV: **Não só como a própria casa como também empresa, cidade, estado, país, continente, país, a Via Láctea! Pois é, nós duas juntas para escrever fics... Sai de perto que a bomba é poderosa huiahuiahuia! Nhaaa, gomen por você não ter lido antes, mas... eu tava muito ansiosa T.T perdoa vai? Nhaa, eu adoro suas reviews, comentários, notas, babakices e afins xD!  
"Kissus da sua Beta-Reader fofinha, bondosa, gentil, inteligente, dedicada e todos aqueles adjetivos mais!" ¬¬ Caham... mentir é feio... muuuuito feio!

**Jessicahg:** Não tem problema! Mesmo pegando no seg. capítulo tah tudo relax xDD! Hiahuiahuia, com certeza! O atropelamento foi uma maldade minha, buahahahahaha! O Gaara por enquanto só apareceu como um saco de batatas mas no próximo cap. Ele vai participar u.ú...

Bom, minna – cena de fim de desenho do Pernalonga – Po-por hoje é só, pe-pessoal ;D!

**Kissus e... reviews T.T onegai! – Abre o berreiro.**


End file.
